Mabinogi: The Error
by ZealousSiren
Summary: Based off of Log Horizon. One day the players of the MMORPG Mabinogi find themselves in the world. But it's not the same, the NPCs arent very NPC anymore, a lot of skills work differently and they need to find a way out... one of the problems though is... some don't want to leave. OC x Mina
**Thank you for joining me! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

On a bright warm day of Emain Macha. The fomor blonde bandit Mina sat by herself at one of the restaurant's table. She was waiting for someone to show. That someone was late. She sighed as she brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she used her spoon to stir up her coffee. She didn't even want the coffee but she needed to pass the time and this seem like the best way.

"He's been gone for such a long time." She said aloud to herself as she looked around the restaurant. There was no one else there, besides the workers of course who gave her a weird look like she was being stood up. If she was being honest with herself she'd admit it.

"He'll be here." She says without even looking at them causing Fraser, Gordon and Shena to turn away in embarrassment.

He wasn't the type of person to be late for something like this. She remembered what they had discussed before he had left on his journey.

* * *

" _So you're leaving for a long time?" Mina asked the milletian with a sad look on her face. She looked down to hide the sadness in her eyes when looked towards her to give her an answer._

" _Y-yeah…" His voice was shaky and for one of the few times in his life he was unsure about something. "Something came up and I need to head to Iria to solve a… problem."_

" _For most people a problem is something like what quest would they like to do or maybe even what color they want their hair to be… I don't know." She looked back up to him, "I just don't want you to be gone for so long without me."_

" _I know… but I'll always be safe remember?" He pointed his thumb at himself and gave her the brightest smile he could. "I can't die remember?"_

" _But what if you find a faith worse than death?" She asked giving him a hard look._

" _Then I'll survive like I've always have." He placed his right hand on top of her head. "You know me right? You choose to stay with me and I won't like your decision be something you regret."_

 _At first she felt a hard pressure coursing through her body and tears started form from her eyes. "Maybe I should go to…" She suggested but received a headshake from her friend. "Trust me this is a problem that I couldn't bear to put you through…"_

 _After a while she began fight a losing battle not to smile at what he was doing to her, "Bastard…" She said with a smile on her face. "Be safe." She said as she removed his hand from her head and held it in her own._

" _Of course!" He nodded, "Gods have failed to kill me, so what do I have to worry about?" He joked as he started to walked away. "I'll see you when I get back."_

* * *

And that was the last she had seen of the milletian before he had left to Iria for some mission. Now he was back. She was excited to say the least, after having him contact her she had rushed to their meet up spot.

Her glasses began to slide down the bridge of her nose as she smiled to herself. "I always thought that I would have always felt this way for Keane. But I guess that wasn't meant to be." She sighed as she uses a finger to readjust her glasses. "I'm happy for them though. I wonder where they are." She says as she looks up to the sky.

She began to think on how she had met the Milletian. He was just some warrior trying to get his job done when he and the girls he was protecting, Ysolte and Cecilia were attacked by Horrifying Herbert. She couldn't lie that she was impressed by his skills when she saw him battle, but she became even more impressed when he became a fighter like her. He was basically able to copy the skills of Keane without even being taught. He just sort of copied what he had seem them teach the girls.

"In the end I choose you." She said with a smile on her face. She finally took a sip of her coffee… it was cold but she couldn't care less.

"Mina?" A voice called from behind her.

"Huh?" She recognized the voice as she turned her torso around to see who she had missed. "Jude!" She cheered. She wanted to jump him, hit him for making her wait so long but she was good at keeping herself calm. She was very happy to see him though.

"Red trench coat, black shirt and pants," She began to list off his outfit aloud, "Fedora that he swears is cool." She said slyly.

"What do you mean 'thinks is cool'?" He replies back with a laugh as he takes a seat across from her.

She places a hand slightly over her mouth as she laughs, "Exactly what I meant, you're like the only person I see with it."

"I keep this in style." He said as he tilted it forward on his head.

She shrugged her shoulder, "Sooooo tell me all about it. Don't leave out a detail on your adventure."

The milletian smiled since he was more than happy to share a tale of his adventure. He told her all the ups he had experience and especially the downs and there were quite a lot of downs.

"You met a woman who could transform into fomors?" She asked as he finished telling his story.

He nodded his head and held a thumbs up, "Not just fomors eithers, all kinds of creatures. Even other people." Mina chuckled as she takes another sip of her coffee, "Did you ask her if she could transform into me for you? You must have been 'lonely' for that long without me."

"You're one to talk about lonely." The duo shared a laughed.

"So she's missing now?"

"Mhm, I'll find her though."

"Don't tell me another trip."

"Not yet, I have no leads so It'll be quite a while."

"It better be."

Jude sighed deeply as he looked up at the sky, "I did miss you, you know." He confessed. "A lot of stuff is going on and I feel like there're just going to get worse than they already are."

"Our lives are never easy." Mina sighed, "You know, things are so different than when we first met." Jude's eyes slightly widened at what she said. "It's just when I remember how we used to spend time together it was always at Tir Chonaill… at a certain time to. Now that I think about it, I can't even remember you saying anything back than either." She began to stroke her chin as she thought.

"I-I-I was just nervous back than!" Jude panicked catching Mina off guard. She asked him just what does he mean, "W-well… things just happen?" What was wrong with him…

"You're very bad at making up lies." She laughs, "I'll let this go only because that was funny for me."

While she laughed she didn't notice the uncomfortable look on her friend's face. Jude's face was facing the floor and he was sweating. He always forgot about… the Error.

One day Jude and many other players of Mabinogi just woke up to discover that the world they used to play in has become their reality. It was… crazy to say the least. People didn't know what to do, people turned on each other, children were scared and some were actually happy. Most… weren't. Some players… even turned to player killing.

They were able to learned many things about this world. The people who used to just be NPCs now could act. They could move and they had their own minds. It caught many of the milletians by surprised.

The Error is when all of this happened. But they have no idea just how this will all end.

The people of Erinn… they have feelings now. This constantly repeated itself in the mind of Jude.

"Mina." He said.

"Hmm?" She tilted her head. A box suddenly appears in front of her.

 **Jude wants to form a party with you**

 **[YES] [NO]**

She shrugged but accepted anyways. "What's the occasion?" She joked.

"We're getting out of here." Jude said as he used a goddess wing item to teleport them both.

It was all still pretty crazy for Jude and many other people. The once NPCs could now join them on their parties, though of course they actually could die now. They're already lost some NPCs already and it's definitely a horrible thing to happen.

* * *

"Your guild hall?" Mina questioned. "What're we doing here?"

"Hey guys!" Jude suddenly yells.

The duo waited and after few seconds a group of other milletians came running towards them. The energetic group stops in front of them with a hard slide that digs up the grass under their feet.

"What's up?" One greeted. It was Menaku, the energetic one of the guild. Menaku usually wears a white female sailor uniform. He's one of the strongest in the guild and is mostly a fighter. And yes 'he'. Menaku was actually a guy in real life but plays as a female due to not liking the clothing that the males get. Jude did agree with him for the most part.

After another round of greetings from the rest Mina asked, "So again… what?"

Jude inhaled deeply, "From this day forward Mina," Jude held his hand out in front of her and a scroll appeared from a blue light in his hand. "I welcome you as a member to our guild!" He announced as the rest of the members clapped.

Mina blinked, "Wahhh…" She tilted her head. "She told me before that you couldn't let me in."

"After my trip there's a threat and it'll call for everyone to work together." He explained.

She shrugged with a smile on her face. "I'll bite," She took out a pen and signed her name on the line.

"We welcome you Mina." Jude said as he rolled up the paper and smile at her.

"Congrats!" A giant pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Gahhhh!" She tried her best to release herself.

"Why don't you guys go throw her a party?" Jude suggested causing them to agree and run into the guild building while ignoring her protest.

"Well that's settled." Jude said aloud, "But the worse is yet to come and our guild alone can't do anything about it. More guilds are going to have to team up if we want to find a way out and keep everyone safe." He pointed a finger to the sky, "Guild Error will never falter!"

* * *

 **Just short and sweet to try and get to the point. I do plan to make it longer if people like it. Also if you play mabinogi and want this to continue maybe you'll wanna offer and OC :P. Who knows! Oh hey if you guys like RWBY hows about checking out my story "Lotus Prince" which puts Ren in the spotlight for once. Anyways leave a review they always help.**


End file.
